


Chosen MILFs

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Age Progression, F/M, MILF TF, Mental Shift, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Following another standard Synch test in EVA 01, Shinji finds himself at the center of his two friends' now-finely-aged love.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: August Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Chosen MILFs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



“Aaaah! What was the point of that stupid test anyway!?”

Sitting within a single apartment were three young teenagers. The ‘Chosen Children’ that could pilot the Evangelion Mecha, designed to be the premiere weapon to be used against the Angels that sought the destruction and death of Mankind as a whole. And while they were able to work together on the battlefield, whenever they were alone like this…

“It was necessary. That’s all there is to it.” The light-blue haired girl, Ayanami Rei, replied as she took a slow sip from a warm cup of cocoa. Delicately measured by the boy amongst the three of them, and the one who was currently suffering from the majority of the verbal abuse from the girl rolling around on the floor.

The redheaded girl, Asuka Langley Sohryu, scoffed in response to the stoic girl’s response. “Yeah, yeah, you’re always about following orders. But that doesn’t explain anything! What was the point of stuffing us inside HIS Eva, especially since it didn’t work in the first place!?” Her fiery temper was on full display, emphasizing her distaste for the boy as she tossed a pillow at him.

“Maybe the Doctor just wanted to confirm a hypothesi-” The boy, Ikari Shinji, spoke up only to be hit across the face with the pillow. “You don’t have to throw things at me, Asuka…” He mumbled as he quietly put it back down on the floor, looking dejected like usual.

Rei nodded as she looked at the boy, sipping her warm beverage. “You could be reprimanded for your behavior.” She said very calmly, before putting the cup down. “...The synch test that we went through, the one you detest so much, was to ensure that we all have the ability to pilot each other’s Evas in the case of an emergency. My synchronization ratio with Unit 01 has been passable up until the arrival of Ikari, but since then it has fallen. The doctor wanted to test if my rates could be raised up to their regular level, as well as observe if it was possible for Unit 01 to move with an auxiliary pilot who hadn’t properly been attuned.”

All of those words went over the boy’s head, but the girl on the floor got the gist of it as she started waving her hand through the air. “In short terms, they think I’m not good enough in my own Eva, and they want me to pilot your crummy ones? More than that, they think I CAN’T do that, and need you to be the main pilot? What do they take me for, an amateur like Shinji!?” All that the words did was make her angrier, as she huffed and buried her face in one of her other pillows.

“...If I may ask, Ayanami..?” Shinji spoke up as he faced towards the quiet yet clever girl. “What exactly happened in there? She seems angrier than usual. And that’s saying something, considering Asuka’s normal temper…” He kept his tone rather hushed, as he didn’t want the floor-bound girl to hear him. She’d just abuse him further.

Rei finished her cup as she stood up, motioning towards herself. “The LCL that we were submerged in seemed to have a reaction to our bodies. As if it was sinking into it, rather than allowing us to breathe through it.” She explained, motioning towards the girl on the floor, while emphasizing that she was pointing towards her posterior. “If you observe, she has gained mass. That seems to have been the cause of her current fit.”

“I’ve gained 0 pounds, thank you! You’re seeing things, answering machine!” Asuka shouted from her spot on the floor, as she bit into the pillow that she was hugging. All while neglecting to tell either of her ‘friends’ about the strange feeling in her belly, one that had persisted ever since she finished the test earlier in the day…

Shinji blinked a little, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he didn’t see things. Sure enough, as the redheaded girl continued grumbling around on the floor, he could definitely see her thighs wobbling as if they had a certain layer of thickness to them. And he knew that couldn’t be right, she was fitter than both him and Ayanami put together, so how…

His head then turned towards Rei, and all the color drained from his face. Because while he had been focusing on the more violent of the two girls, he had completely neglected to give the silent one a good look. And what a look he got…

“Ikari? Are you ill?” She asked, her tone sounding like it had a maternal edge instead of a stoic one as she put her hands on her face. It wasn’t just her voice that sounded maternal either, her body was starting to get a bit thicker in all the right spots. Whether it was her arms growing a few inches outward, or her thighs squishing together as they grew doubly larger. Or even her breasts, which had been modest just moments ago, sprouting out with enough gusto to make her top sound like it was about to snap right then and there.

Her hair grew longer, reaching down towards her hips, as she exuded an aura of pure maternity. Something that he couldn’t resist, as he instinctively started getting closer to the girl who offered him a single solitary piece of comfort…

“There you go… That’s much better, isn’t it..?” Rei whispered into the boy’s ear as she hugged him close, letting him slip into the crevice between her breasts as she sighed sweetly. She knew that something was wrong, but she chose to ignore it. The warmth that Ikari provided whenever he got close to her and hugged her like she was his mother… It was a pleasant feeling, one that she hardly ever got to experience.

As Shinji was about to drift off onto cloud nine from how wonderful it felt to rub up against a girl who he had honestly crushed on ever since he got involved with all of this dangerous stuff, he realized that he couldn’t do this for long. It was weird, he needed to tell the doctor about it, and hopefully Misato wouldn’t get angry at him for indulging their transformed desire…

Wait, that’s right! Asuka was changing, so if he focused too much on the former stoic girl, she’d probably be pissed. He had to pull awa-

“Aren’t you forgetting somebody, Ikari-poo?” He heard a soft, yet fiery whisper grace his ear as he was pulled away from the stoic woman and into the heated embrace of the girl that had previously laid on the ground. Only, now she was a little less girl and a lot more woman, evident by the massive tits that he was currently forced to press his head up against.

Just like Ayanami, Asuka had gone through quite the drastic change. That is to say, a lot of the anger that normally would cloud her expression had been smoothed out as she smiled down at the boy in her arms. Her chubby, squeezable arms. All of that anger had deflated and filled out her body to the point where she wouldn’t quite attract as many stares from young men as much any longer, because she was in a different league of her own.

She was a MILF, and she definitely looked like she had the M part down. Hips that looked like they had birthed dozens, thighs that could lock a man into a mating press, arms that would keep him pinned against her tits, and two massive milkers that were both begging to be suckled on. Combine that with a cute pair of glasses that had appeared out of nowhere and a hairdo that looked a bit out of fashion, and she had a different kind of aesthetic compared to the silent woman.

Instead of being aggressive and teasing, she was homely and sweet. Something that Shinji had to admit that he liked once she turned him around and gave him a big, wet kiss straight on his lips. “Oh, how cruel all those big mean scientists are. Forcing my little Shinji-poo into his mech without even thinking about the damage it’ll cause to his mind…”

“Sohryu.” The stoic maternal woman spoke up as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the boy as she tried to tug him towards her. “You’re taking Ikari away. We had a deal.” She was very firm as she tried to pull him towards her, not that he reacted to it. His blissful expression told that much.

Asuka huffed as she pulled him closer, glaring into the stoic long-haired mama’s eyes. “Listen here, he’s mine. Or do you wanna see who he likes most? Is that it?” She didn’t stoop to anywhere near as many insults, but she was still a bit aggressive underneath all of that comfortable motherly chub. So much so that she wouldn’t let the boy go.

“I will do what it takes. Ikari will be the judge.” Rei replied as she held her arms around him, before smiling. “Besides. Getting to compare the two of us is ideal.” She argued, which brought a smile to her rival’s face.

The redheaded mama nodded as she slowly laid the boy down, licking her lips. “Oh, I can agree with that much. Whoever he likes more wins, and keeps him for the week. How’s that?”

“Deal. Ikari, please. You need to choose.” Thus, the stage was set for their rivalry. Even with the LCL having somehow turned them into maternal mockeries of one another, they still wouldn’t let the other win. And now, just like always, Ikari found himself in the center…

He had a long night ahead of him, once he recovered from his blissful daze...


End file.
